Haunted Tower
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Written for Halloween 2010 over at PotionsAndSnitches. Set in the "Sword of Slytherin" universe, Harry's little sister is hearing strange noises coming from the north tower. It's up to Harry and his family to find out who or what the culprit is.
1. Trick or Treat Hogwarts' Style

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This story takes place in the "Summer School" and "Sword of Slytherin" universe. In fact, it takes place during "Sword of Slytherin." However, I believe I've written it in such a way that the story should still make sense if you haven't read either of those stories.

**A/N2: **Snape and Harry interaction takes place in the next chapter. Enjoy. ;D

* * *

As the leaves went from a golden yellow to a deep crimson, the brisk October air settled in and surrounded the sinister looking castle. On the edge of a perilous cliff, the imposing structure overlooked a jaded lake. Many flora and fauna had already started their preparations for winter. In fact, a large tree with whip-like branches had gone dormant just the other day. No more would the tree defend itself at just anyone's intrusion onto its land.

Nearby in the forest that surrounded the darkened castle, thousands of diverse trees swayed unnaturally. Casting ominous shadows upon the grounds, the trees appeared to be just waiting for their next victim. Swiftly, a breeze swirled around the castle's abundant courtyards, picking up bloodied leaves and depositing them near the doorways. In the distance, an abandoned building creaked and moaned in this eerie wind as if other worldly spirits haunted it.

Seven towers of the castle stood tall against the darkness of night. Slowly, a tiny light flickered in the tallest tower's viewpoint. It cast no means of identifying who the person was in the early hours of predawn, however. Lasting for only a moment, the flame then extinguished, plunging the tower back into the bleak blackness.

Not too soon afterwards, though, several windows in various parts of the massive stone building filled with illuminations as its occupants awoke for the day. In fact, a small pane just above the dead grass flooded with warm radiance. Inside, a father silently stalked out of a room at the end of a long corridor before heading into the only room to his right. On the left side of that corridor, two out of three rooms were vacant due to its usual occupants spending their previous nights in their respective dorms.

With tight blond ringlets and rich vibrant dark eyes, a young four-year-old girl lay in bed staring at her closed bedroom door. She pressed her pale pink lips together in an attempt to keep from squealing happily. From experience, she knew that her father didn't appreciate her exuberance. Minutes droned on, and her door remained closed. However, this nonevent didn't dampen her high spirits any. She knew he'd come for her to tell her that it was time for breakfast. He always did.

Since her mother worked late at night, it was up to her father to follow the morning ritual as her mother slept in. The routine was always the same because her father was very methodical. He would retrieve her about seven and ensure that she brushed her teeth and hair, took a bath, got dressed, and any other miscellaneous tasks before they left their rooms. They'd then attend breakfast in the Great Hall together. Sometimes, she'd eat with her father up at the High Table. Other times, she'd eat with one of her brothers at their House's table. It all depended on her father's mood that morning. About eight forty-five, her father would collect her if she was with her brothers and would leave her either with one of her parents' coworkers, her father's house elf, or one of the castle's friendly ghosts for the morning. Around eleven forty-five, she'd have lunch in the Great Hall. Again, it would be with either one of her brothers or her father. At the end of lunch, she'd spend the rest of the day with her mother.

Drawing in a slow breath, the young child anxiously waited for the door to open. She knew it had to be about time. After all, she could hear her father walking more around their rooms. However, the door remained closed as if to mock her.

For a few more seconds, she stayed in bed before finally giving up. Her father wasn't late by any means. In all actuality, he probably still had five minutes before he had to get her. She just wasn't waiting anymore, however. She was too excited. So throwing back her green and silver covers, she quickly jumped out of bed and slipped her bare feet into her slippers prior to slipping out of her room. Glancing up and down the dimly lit corridor, she decided that her father was still in his laboratory.

Knowing that her father disliked her entering the room without his permission, the young child hesitated briefly before quietly opening the door. Her dark eyes quickly found her father standing in front of his workbench with his back to her. Raking her teeth against her bottom lip nervously, she hovered near the door. She wasn't quite sure what she'd say, but she knew she didn't want to scare him.

"Can I come in, Daddy?"

"Dammit," the dark clad man snarled after his right arm jerked back violently. Clearly, he hadn't expected his daughter to interrupt him.

"Daddy, are you all right?" the young girl cried, pushing aside her fears temporarily in efforts to reach her father's side. Her warm eyes immediately caught the blood trickling from his left hand. Within seconds, she gulped loudly before hanging her head somberly. She had caused her father to cut himself accidentally as he was chopping ingredients. Sniffling quietly, she tried to hold back her tears as she whispered, "I sorry, Daddy." Why hadn't she just stayed in bed? Why did she have to scare him like that? A gentle hand then pushed her chin up so she looked up at her father's face.

Towering over the young child, her father stared down at her in his usual dark flowing robes. His large, hooked nose and sallow complexion only fed more to the rumors of him being a vampire, contrary to the fact that he wasn't one. He had a thin but concealed muscular build. His black shoulder-length hair framed his face with the occasional waviness on the sides that he'd swear weren't there. His eyes were black and rather emotionless, giving off the appearance that he was a coldhearted bastard to most. His lips usually held a permanent sneer that showed off his slightly yellowed, uneven teeth.

"No need to waste your precious tears on me, my Angel. I am fine. See?" Holding out his right hand, which had been previously bleeding rather badly, her father spoke in his rich baritone voice that surrounded her in silent warmth. He had healed his deep laceration, leaving behind only a thin white line where the knife had sliced into his hand. "However, I would like an explanation as to why you felt the need to enter my private lab. You are well aware of my views concerning this, Angel." Staring at her with a look of disappointment, he folded his arms across his chest as he waited.

"It's Halloween, Daddy," she replied barely above a whisper. "You promised to take me trick an' treating 'for breakfast." Her eyes, which she had inherited from him, sparkled with unshed tears.

"It's trick _or_ treating," he gently corrected before sighing. He had promised her the previous night during dinner. Glancing towards his already chopped ingredients and his inactive cauldron, he wordlessly waved them away before holding his hand out to his daughter. When her small hand quickly grabbed his, he led them out of the laboratory and towards the lavatory.

Neither her father nor she said anything as she reached for her toothbrush and followed her routine like a good little girl. She, however, did giggle slightly when he lifted her up to spit out the toothpaste. He always managed to tickle her during this part, but her father wasn't telling if it was accidental or not. Only pointing at the rather large bathtub, he reminded her of the next part of their routine. It was one they were semi-comfortable with, but like most children her age, she loved to splash her father with the water so it did lead to some rather tense moments. Her father turned away so she had her privacy while bathing, but he remained on constant guard in case there were issues. Her parents weren't necessarily comfortable with leaving the young girl to bathe by herself just yet.

After scrubbing herself squeaky clean, she glanced towards her father and smirked as she thought for a split second of covering him in the pink bubbles. However, she decided against it after remembering what occurred earlier in his lab. Drawing in a slow breath, she attempted to stand, only to nearly fall back down a few moments later. Strong arms quickly wrapped around her, though, and kept her upright. She smiled shyly towards her father, who said nothing as he held her.

Once on the squishy bathroom mat in front of the bathtub, she quickly dried off before glancing up towards her father. He was rather tense as he stood guard over her. Of course, he usually was during this part of their morning ritual. She glanced towards the closed door and glanced back towards him.

"Daddy, my costume is in my room."

He snorted once with an amused look on his face before sighing. "I suppose you wish for me to carry you all sopping wet into your bedroom then, correct?" He didn't wait for her to respond, though. He only motioned for her to dress in the clean underclothes and slippers, which she quickly did. Wrapping the towel a bit snugger around his little girl, he then preceded to pick her up and carry her towards her bedroom. Once they crossed into the room, he set her back down onto the floor and left her to dress into her costume.

Nearly a minute later, she quietly walked to her bedroom door, opened it, and stuck her head out to find her father. Sure enough, he stood with his back against the wall and closed eyes. Shyly, she glanced towards the floor before biting her bottom lip.

"I'm ready now, Daddy."

Wearing a shimmering silver corset that easily flowed into the deep green leaving behind a sparkling star field of diamonds in her wake, her dress paid a less than subtle, yet awe-inspiring, homage to the house of snakes. She slowly sauntered out of her room with her ruffled petal-like skirt moving regally as her wings flapped calmly behind her. Her dark eyes glistened as she stared back at him.

~SS~

Hand in hand, she walked with her father towards the large gargoyle statue at the end of the hall. Her little blond curls bounced radiantly against her shoulders as she smiled widely. The gargoyle's eyes remained on her as it silently watched her approach. She stopped instantly and drew in a deep breath.

"Password?" it drawled with a sly smirk.

"Red Vines," she answered.

The gargoyle instantly slid to the side, revealing a wall that quickly split apart to expose a spiral stone staircase with a very large phoenix carved into it. Slowly, the staircase started its ascension, which both she and her father stepped onto one of the numerous steps to ride it up to the door. Seconds later, she stood in front of the polished oak door and glanced towards her father, who instantly used the brass griffin knocker.

"Come in," a loud voice replied on the other side of the door.

After opening it, the young child walked into the large circular room. Unlike usual, no light filtered in this time. A white bearded wizard sat behind a large desk with a soft and pleasant smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled madly as the young child skipped happily into the room.

"Hi, Grandpa," she said bashfully.

"Hello there, Miss Prince. Am I correct in my assumption that you're a fairy?" When she shook her head softly, he chuckled quietly. "I see. Then forgive this old wizard when he asks you to explain."

"I'm a pixie."

"Ah, yes, I see that now. However, if I might, I could make it more noticeable for the others."

Her dark eyes widened and sparkled with barely contained delight. In fact, her body nearly shook from her attempts to subdue her excitement. However, those efforts failed miserably as she let out a loud squeal and clapped a bit overenthusiastically. Slowly, the tips of her ears became pointier, and her cheeks reddened from the charmed on blush.

"Now, let's see for a moment. Ah, yes." A green pointy hat suddenly appeared out of thin air and into the wizard's hands. "Wear this, my dear, and you shall be the prettiest pixie of them all."

"Grandpa, um…can't I wear another hat instead?"

"Of course you can, my dear," he replied cheerfully. "What hat is it that you wish to wear?"

Angel's warm rich dark chocolate eyes glanced towards the shelf that the Sorting Hat rested on before she bit her bottom lip softly. Shifting her weight to the other side, she glanced towards the floor. It was crazy even to consider asking, but it felt right to her. Drawing up her brother's courage, she looked the wise wizard in the eyes.

"I'd like to wear the Sorting Hat, Grandpa."

"I see. Well, that is most interesting. We shall have to consort with it to see if it'd agree, of course, but I do not see why you couldn't."

"Perhaps because it is an old relic, Albus?" her father quietly spoke.

"Severus, if the Sorting Hat can handle hundreds of students a year, it surely can handle your daughter." The elderly man then stood up, walked towards the Sorting Hat, and plucked it from the shelf. Gently dusting it off, he handed it to the little girl. "I believe it would sound better if it came from you, my dear," he explained with a slight smile.

She glanced at the large decrepit looking hat before finally putting it on top of her head. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. Almost instantly, the hat flopped over her eyes and started to speak with her. It nearly scared her since she hadn't expected it.

"Ah, a Prince, I was wondering when I'd meet another one of you. Ask for which you shall receive such an answer of my picking, daughter of Severus and Aurora," it drawled with a quiet chuckle.

"Um…well, I…um…can I wear you for Halloween?"

"I am upon your head, yes, but not for long. I shall give you something else to which you wear to become the fairest of them all."

"You sound funny," she replied with a soft giggle.

"Yes, but so would you if you were stuck in this place 364 days a year with only him as your conversationalist," the Sorting Hat grumbled. "There are only so many times one can listen to his famous quest to find lemon drops before one goes insane. Now, I must respectfully decline your inquiry of wearing me, Miss Prince, out of the fact that we'd be setting precedence with such a thing. Who knows who else would just jump at the chance to wear me upon one's head for a day? However, as I said, I shall give you something else to wear instead. In fact, remove me from your head and reach inside of me."

Sighing softly, Angel did just that. She took off the Sorting Hat and reached inside. Her dark eyes narrowed slightly when her fingers brushed something. She, however, grasped the object and silently pulled it out. Her mouth dropped instantly at the sparkling object in her hand. It was a tiara full of shiny gems that reflected the little light that was in the room by tenfold.

"Whoa," she whispered. The tiara was absolutely beautiful.

"Let me help you, my dear," the friendly elderly wizard spoke before silently placing the bejeweled crown atop of her blond head. "Remarkable. You look rather stunning, Miss Prince." When she blushed slightly and turned away, his twinkling blue eyes glanced towards her father. "I suppose I should offer her sweets then so you both may be on your way to the other's offices/classrooms."

Angel, however, didn't respond, though. A noise off to her left instantly gained her attention. It was low and barely above a soft moan. However, she still heard it. The sound was gone as quick as it had come. Sighing softly, she brushed off her slight fears. Just because she heard a semi-creepy sound, it didn't mean anything bad was going to happen next. She was with her father and honorary grandfather. She was perfectly safe. Once again, her cheerful side took over.

"Trick or treat, Grandpa?" she asked with a hesitant smile. The feeling of dread was still there nagging in the back of her mind, though.

"Hmm…I do believe your father will not be thrilled with me if I answered 'trick,' so I shall give you a treat then." He smiled widely before clapping his hands together. The small cauldron that previously was empty in her hand quickly filled with an assortment of candies. "I happen to have heard from a certain house elf that you love lemon drops. Enjoy your sweets, but listen to your parents, Miss Prince. They'd surely know more than me when it comes to such tasty treats as those in which I gave you." He gently pressed a kiss against the top of her head and said, "Happy Halloween, my dear Angel."


	2. Tower of Terror

**A/N: **Angel's full name is Angel Celestria Prince. Draco will always refer to her as "Celes," while Harry will always call her "El." I figured both boys would refer to their little sister in their own way. Enjoy. :D

**Tower of Terror**

With the young child's mother in her office helping a student with his star chart and her father brewing a rather complex potion that needed constant supervision, it was up to Angel's brothers to tuck her in for the night. Even though the young men weren't truly her biological brothers, she considered them to be so and loved them just the same. And of course, their feelings were mutual with her.

Tall and slender, her oldest brother had grey eyes and medium-length silvery blond hair that he typically sleeked to one side. Like her, he had a pale complexion, but his features were sharper and more pointed. Adorned to his chest was the deep green and silver Slytherin crest that warned others of how ambitious and cunning he was. A bit reserved around others, he almost always smiled near her in the privacy of their rooms.

Also slender and somewhat tall, Angel's other brother had a brilliant green eyes that stood out from behind the black round-rimmed glasses. Hidden from any nosy onlookers, the lightning bolt-shaped scar that he received in his infancy remained covered by his shaggy jet black, untidy hair. A crimson and gold Gryffindor crest proudly projected his bravery and chivalry to others. Unlike their older brother, he was just about always smiling or laughing.

"All right, El. Think you can go to sleep without a story tonight?" her green-eyed brother asked as he gently pulled her Slytherin-colored comforter just underneath her chin.

"No," she replied with a badly hidden mischievous smile. "Can you and Draco please tell me one, Harry?" Her rich brown eyes then went into the famous puppy dog look.

"That's what you get for asking such a stupid question, little brother," Draco laughed before slapping Harry on the back. "All right, Celes. We'll give you a story." Clearing his throat quietly, he sat down on the edge of the younger child's bed. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Everyone loved her because she had such an amazing smile. In fact, when she smiled, a bright light would fill the entire room and would blind everyone." His grey eyes then glanced towards their brother.

"What?" Harry replied with a look of confusion. He stared at Draco for a few seconds before his green eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, yeah, well, um…one day this beautiful princess decided to throw a party for all of her people to thank them for being such wonderful subjects. She spoke with her royal party planner—"

"Can Fred and George be in the story, Harry?" Angel interrupted.

"Sure, yeah, they can be in the story. So, she spoke with her royal party planner Mokai the house elf and asked him to send out cards to all of her people and invite them to her party. Mokai was very happy to help the sweet little princess, so he quickly rushed off and invited everyone. Well, time went on, and soon it was the day of the party." Harry glanced back towards Draco.

"The little princess was very nervous now. Even though she knew everybody loved her, she was very worried that no one would show up. An hour before the party started, she began to pace up and down her royal chambers back and forth, front to back, and side-to-side. A clock somewhere in her lovely castle quietly went tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… She stopped, walked to her chair, and watched it in slight fascination as the hanging object swung back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… Her beautiful brown eyes slowly started to close as more tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock and back and forth, back and forth, back and forth carried on."

Angel's eyes suddenly felt rather heavy. Then again, Draco's voice had slowly become softer and softer as he continued to speak. She fought against her urge to sleep, though. After all, the story wasn't finished, and she hated falling asleep without hearing the end. Her father had the same uncanny ability when he told her bedtime stories.

"And just before the little princess fell asleep, the court jesters Forge and Gred appeared. They watched her fight against sleep and thought about waking the princess for a split second. However, the beautiful princess's brothers Dragon and Hare ordered the jesters to allow her to sleep because the party could wait until the princess wasn't so tired anymore. The end," Draco softly spoke.

"The princess's brothers were idiots," Angel mumbled towards her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, Celes. If you need us at all, we'll be in the sitting room, okay?"

Already fast asleep, there was no response from the little girl. Her brothers kissed her forehead gently before silently walking out of her bedroom. Soon, darkness claimed the princess.

~SS~

Two hours before midnight, eerie sounds reverberated around Angel's darkened bedroom. The young child was still asleep, but she was slowly regaining consciousness as the sounds filtered into her ears. As her eyes fluttered open, a long, somber moan greeted her. Her hands instantly clutched her Slytherin bear tighter as she pulled him closer.

Living in the dungeons of Hogwarts with her parents, Angel was used to the sounds the Bloody Baron made as he traveled throughout the lower levels. In fact, his frequent clanging of his chains didn't even frighten her anymore since she spent some of her mornings with Slytherin's resident ghost. The current sounds she heard now were different and definitely scarier than anything the Bloody Baron made, though. Without a doubt, she knew something else was making those terrifying sounds.

Angel's dark eyes glanced towards the location of her closed door. She could see the little light that flickered underneath it, meaning that either her brothers were still awake or her father was. Drawing in a breath, she silently tossed her covers off and quickly rushed towards the door. She wasn't going to spend another moment alone with those frightening sounds.

Throwing open her door, the young child ran down the hallway towards the sitting room. When her eyes found her brothers on the sofa playing Exploding Snap quietly, she nearly sighed in relief. She quickly walked over to them and bit her bottom lip nervously when Draco's grey eyes darted towards her. She knew they'd think she was being silly. At least her father always had that look on his face that he thought so when she did the same with him.

"What are you doing up, Celes?"

"Can I stay here with you, Draco?" she softly asked, hanging her head dejectedly.

"Only if you tell us why you're still awake," he replied.

"I scared," she answered barely above a whisper with a slight tremble. She nearly jumped when she felt someone rest a hand on her arm. Her rich dark eyes glanced up at her brothers. Draco and Harry were staring at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Come here, El," Harry said, holding his arms out. Gently picking her up, he set her next to him.

"Why are you scared, Celes?"

"I keep hearing noises, and it's scary."

"It's probably just the Bloody Baron, El."

"Doesn't sound like him," she argued as she bit her bottom lip.

"All right then, well, Dray and I'll go check out your room then. Would that make you feel better?" He caught her look of disbelief instantly. "Well, El, we can't just let you stay out here. Dad definitely won't be happy if he sees us together."

"I think I know where the sound's coming from." She then drew in another deep breath. "I heard it this morning with Daddy when we were trick or treating. I think it's coming from the north tower."

"I'll go tell him." Quickly walking out of the sitting room, Draco headed towards the private lab. He emerged a few moments later. However, he wasn't alone this time.

"What's this about investigating the north tower for a strange noise?"

"El has been hearing a noise all day, and she thinks it's coming from the north tower."

"It's likely only Trelawney." Her father then sighed before folding his arms. "You don't believe it is, though. Do you, Angel?" he asked. "Very well, we'll check it out."

"What about your potion?" Draco asked.

"Luckily, it's in the cooling phase so my constant presence isn't required for the moment." Her father's dark eyes rested on her before he drew in a slow breath. "If this is your attempt to scam more sweets out of the staff, though, Angel, do not be surprised if you find yourself in trouble with me."

"It's not, Daddy," she replied quietly.

"I shall hold you to your word then."

Forgoing his usual black flowing robes, her father wore a black turtleneck and black slacks. He didn't even attempt to wait before walking out of their rooms. It wasn't because he thought there was a chance of escaping the three children. He knew his chances were slim to none until all three were out on their own before he'd get his freedom again. However, being extremely methodical, he was also very rigid in his mannerisms. He wouldn't wait for them, and they knew it. It was just how he was.

~SS~

Reaching the tower in record speed, Angel gently squeezed her brothers' hands for strength. The sounds were louder now, and she knew that her brothers and father could hear it, too. Knowing that she was safe with them, the thought calmed her slightly. However, she had a bit more pressing needs.

Due to wearing only her silver pajamas with green slithering snakes, she was shivering horribly. The temperature in this part of the castle was a good twenty degrees colder than what it was in the dungeons, which was saying something. While she knew that she should tell them that she wasn't shivering because she was scared but cold, she couldn't form the words. After all, it wasn't as if they'd be there too long. Her father would deal with the situation like the expert Slytherin he was, and all would be well again. If her brothers could handle the cold, then so could she.

Her dark eyes then found the main source for the temperature shift. Majority of the windows in this part of the tower had rather jagged and wicked looking cracks running down its panes. In fact, some windows were completely shattered, allowing the cold October air free reign. Nearby, badly frayed House banners waved in the breeze, only adding to the creepy atmosphere.

Sounds of glass clinking suddenly appeared to their left. Her father's head slightly inclined as his long ebony wand slipped into his hand. Draco and Harry soon followed suit, still holding Angel's hand. Thick, heavy chains then clanged loudly to their right, drawing their attention instantly. A few seconds later, crazed muttering followed low moans and somber cries behind them. Whatever it was, it sounded as if it was everywhere.

Unexpectedly, Angel's father stuck his arm out towards them to have them stay put. The young men did as instructed and glanced around. Their wands were steady in their hands. However, she knew both of her brothers had their own experiences with trouble before, so it wasn't really that surprising. The numerous lit torches around them silently flickered as more wind stirred around them. Soon, the family plunged into darkness as the torches suddenly extinguished.

Angel quietly whimpered, which made her brothers lovingly squeeze her hand to reassure the young girl. Her dark eyes darted around wildly in attempts to find her father, who had been standing right in front of them before the darkness. She didn't know how to describe it, but her tummy clenched horribly as terrible thoughts rushed through her young mind.

Just this morning, she and her father had been together walking from classroom to office carefree as he took her trick or treating. Now, hours later, she, her father, and brothers were in a creepy tower with lots of scary sounds all around. When sounds of glass breaking reverberated around in the darkness, Angel stepped closer towards Draco, tugging Harry's hand to follow her.

She wasn't an idiot by any means. She knew that if trouble came, that Draco was probably the more clear-headed of her brothers. Also, Harry was a bit like her. If something bad was going to happen, it'd either happen to her or Harry. Trouble just seemed to follow them like the plague.

A semi-bright light shone at the tip of her brothers' wands as they held them in front of them. It made her relax somewhat. Her father was still in front of them with his arm out to prevent them from moving any closer to him. However, the feeling of relief didn't last long.

Off to their right, a shadow blurred past followed by objects suddenly moving. Her brothers dealt with the flying objects expertly by either banishing or destroying them, while her father attempted to deal with the fast moving shadows. Spells rang out from all three wizards. Some spells/curses hit their targets, and others failed horribly. Loud crashes and bangs followed by cracking of glass echoed as even more blurred shadows rushed past.

Closing her eyes to block out the sight of frequent jets of light whizzing past, Angel accidentally bit her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted all of it to stop. Why wasn't it? More sounds echoed as more windows shattered. More clangs of chains, more clinks of glass, and more callous cracks reverberated in the thick, heavy darkness that suffocated the young child. Why won't it stop?

As if someone heard her thoughts loud and clear, all sounds stopped. Deafening silence fell onto the room. If it hadn't been for the fact that she felt her brothers' warm hands in hers, she'd swear that she was utterly and helplessly alone. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The torches had somehow relit and bathed the room in a warm amber glow. Glancing towards her brothers, she noticed that they appeared to be confused also. The room looked like a war zone, but objects weren't moving anymore so it seemed safe enough to her. Drawing in a slow breath to regain her courage, she glanced around. There were no more shadows in the room. However, there was something that she saw off to her left.

"Daddy, what's that?" she quietly asked, staring at the small creature that wasn't moving.

"It appears to be a house elf," he answered before walking towards it. A few moments later, he silently knelt down and picked the poor little house elf up. It hung limply in his hands. "It's alive," he softly spoke to reassure his daughter.

"Is it gonna be okay?"

"We'll take it to Madam Pomfrey." His dark eyes then glanced towards her brothers. The three wizards shared a look amongst one another before deciding something wordlessly.

"Hey, El, how about I give you a piggyback ride down to the Hospital Wing? Would that be fun?" Harry asked with a nervous and forced smile.

"It's going to die, isn't it?" she softly whispered, staring at the lifeless house elf in her father's arms. "Did it get hit by one of the lights?"

"Celes, do you think he'd let a little house elf like that die if he could help it?"

"No," she whispered, sucking on her bottom lip that was still bleeding.

"Of course, he wouldn't. Now, come on." Draco then knelt down in front of her. "I'll let you ride my back, Celes. After all, we can't have the next great Slytherin witch having Gryffindor germs on her, can we?" He softly laughed when she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Plus, it's a little known secret that Slytherins are the king of this pigback thing."

"Really?" the little girl asked with a slight smile gracing her face.

"Of course, we just can't let everyone know that, though. You know why?" Draco replied as he and Angel started heading out of the tower. Harry walked beside them, while Snape and the house elf brought up the rear.

"No."

"Because idiot Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would jump us snakes all the time," he answered.


	3. Lions and Snakes and Ghosts Oh My

**Lions and Snakes and Ghosts, Oh My**

Just before midnight, Angel, her brothers, and her father slowly returned from the Hospital Wing. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey, the poor little house elf named Chatzy would make a full recovery. According to the mediwitch, Chatzy had collapsed from extreme exhaustion, which believed to be the result of running back and forth in the tower earlier searching for his lemon drops. Strangely enough, it seemed the sad house elf shared Angel and her honorary grandfather's love of the delicious treats. However, the poor creature was also terribly addicted to sherry, which made him a bit unstable mentally. Hence, the reason for the charmed objects zooming around the children earlier in the tower and crazed sounds from the house elf.

"Daddy, can I visit Chatzy tomorrow? I could share some of my lemon drops with him."

"We shall see if there's time."

"Well, Dray and I can take her, Dad, if you want."

Her father glanced towards Harry before inclining his head slightly. He obviously didn't seem to be too thrilled with the idea, but wasn't willing to argue in front of Angel. Waving his hand carelessly towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the Founder's canvas instantly swung back to permit the family's entrance into their rooms. Harry, Draco, and Angel all walked towards the sofa and sat down. On the other hand, her father sat down in his chair across from them.

"It's always going to be an adventure with you, isn't it?" Draco said with a forced laugh. "Well, at least you're continuing the tradition for crazy Halloweens." His grey eyes then sparkled with hidden amusement. "Did anyone ever tell you about the time our Gryffindor brother decided to take on a fully grown Mountain troll?"

"No way," Angel replied before whipping her around towards Harry. "You fought a troll? Bet Daddy wasn't happy about that one."

"At the time, he wasn't my dad, El, so I didn't get into that much trouble over it. In fact, Mione was the one who got into the most trouble with Grandma."

"No way!" exclaimed Angel and Draco.

"Unfortunately, he's correct. Miss Granger attempted to spin a foolish tale that she went hunting for the troll because she had read about it. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was lying, though. As a result, she lost points for her House. However, for some irrational reason, McGonagall rewarded your brother and Mr. Weasley for their idiocy of coming to Miss Granger's aid."

"That was brave," Angel said with a look of awe in her eyes for her brother.

"It was reckless," Draco and her father argued simultaneously.

"Thanks, El," Harry replied smiling before giving his little sister a one-armed hug.

"Oh, yeah, well, second year was even better. He petrified Mrs. Norris."

"I was accused of it. I didn't do it, remember? There was that whole basilisk thing, Dray."

"A basilisk, really, wow, Harry," Angel said with her mouth slightly opened.

"During our third year, his godfather decided to attack Gryffindor's portrait so he and his housemates had to sleep in the Great Hall," Draco drawled, smirking largely.

"Lovely, Dray. Why don't we just air all the dirty laundry for her while you're at it?"

"Last year, our amazing brother decided to be a bit of a show off for Halloween. He was doing all sorts of crazy stunts and mouthing off about how awesome he was. Well, he was…until he fell on his arse and cracked his head open."

"So this year it wasn't Harry that gave us all an adventure."

"Nope, this time it was all you, Celes," Draco said grinning before he tousled her hair. "So, welcome to the family, little sis."

Looking eerily similar to her father, Angel glared at her older brother. Her brothers only laughed, though, before she huffed and crossed her arms angrily. However, her reaction only made them laugh even harder. In fact, Harry laughed so hard that he fell off the side of the couch, holding his sides as tears streaked his face.

"It isn't funny, Harry," she grumbled moodily.

"Enough, you buffoons," her father quietly spoke. "She is quite correct. It was not that funny."

"Dad, she looked just like you, though," Harry laughed while attempting to sober up again.

"I see. And is there something that you find funny about either her or my appearance then?"

"Uh…what, no, Dad," replied the young Gryffindor instantly. "Of course I don't think that. It's just she was doing a rather good impression of you. That's all I meant," he stumbled out saying.

"I am aware of that, Harry," her father replied with a relaxed look. He then sighed quietly as he glanced at the old mahogany clock on the mantle. "It'll be midnight soon."

"Mum's coming soon, isn't she?"

As if to answer Harry's question, the portrait suddenly swung open and revealed a medium height witch with thick curly dark hair in forest green robes. Somewhat disheveled from running likely, she wore a large smile just before she tripped into the room. She attempted to catch herself, but failed miserably. Slamming hard against the stone floor, she let out a sharp cry of pain.

"I think that's a yes, little brother," Draco quietly muttered as he stared at the sprawled out witch.

"Draco, bring me a bowl of water and washcloth," Angel's father said with a soft sigh. He silently walked over to his wife and gently helped her up to her feet. "There was no need for you to run, Aurora. We still have a few minutes before it's time."

"Before it's time for what, Daddy?" Angel asked, glancing with big eyes at her parents.

"Every year on Halloween, Dad lights a candle for my mum, El," Harry softly explained. "Last year, Dad and I did it together. This year, we're going to do it together as one big family. If that house elf wouldn't have scared you so badly, we would have gotten you up for it."

Watching her father gently clean the cut to her mother's forehead, she sucked her bottom lip. Both of her parents were hurt today at some point in time. However, her mother usually ended up hurt for some reason or another because she was unfortunately a bit of a klutz.

"Dad," Harry spoke. As the minute hand lined up with the hour hand, the clock chimed. The two wizards shared a look before nodding. "You want to help me light my candle, El?" He laughed when her eyes widened in surprise. Motioning for her to join them in front of the fireplace, her father grabbed a candle from the mantel. As Angel held her brother's candle, her dad and brother lit both of theirs before setting them back on top of it. "So we never forget what you gave up for us fourteen years ago."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
